Jaque Mate
by May Traumend
Summary: Draco y Hermione, en vacaciones en su sala común de premios anuales y jugando una partida de ajedrez que ha propuesto el rubio y que, por supuesto, tiene trampa... Reviews Please!
1. Jaque Mate

Era primavera. El salón de las habitaciones de los cuatro premios anuales estaba **Adornada** con una calida luz anaranjada, provinente del fuego de la chimenea, embrujado para dar menos calor. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su butaca favorita, con un pijama de invierno hasta el cuello abotonado, por si las moscas. Eran las vacaciones de pascua, y sus compañeros se habían ido a sus casas a celebrarla con sus familiares, y ella había preferido quedarse a estudiar para los EXTASIS en el colegio, pudiendo disponer así de la maravillosa biblioteca que había en el castillo.

Ella había decidido quedarse porque dumbledore había habilitado un **teléfono** muggle en un rincón de la casa de Hagrid, para que ella pudiera hablar con sus padres, y así estudiar en su sala común mientras estuviera vacía.

Porque esa era la única parte negativa de aquel día tan esplendido y relajante: De todos los premios anuales, se habían quedado dos. Ella era una, por supuesto, pero el otro, el premio anual mas engreído, egoísta, ególatra, creído, bravucón y sin duda el más egocéntrico de todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, era sin lugar a dudas Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que pensaba que iba a ser un completo infierno aguantar al muchacho, éste no dio señas de atacar indiscriminadamente. Aunque alguna que otra pelea si que tuvieron, pero tratándose de un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, tampoco había que pedirle peras al olmo.

Hermione estudiaba historia de la magia, con sus pergaminos, su **agenda**, sus plumas y su tintero, en el momento en el que el rubio entraba en la habitación por el hueco del retrato de los premios anuales, que solía coincidir con el último director que había tenido Hogwarts. Éste se acercó a la mesa del salón, donde un montón de libros y apuntes desordenados de Hermione estaban esparcidos por la superficie.

-Granger… -dijo con fastidio. La chica no contestó-. Granger… GRANGER! -gritó-.

-Ay yaaa que quieres? -gritó, con la mano en el pecho-. Me has asustado imbécil!

-Estabas dormida o soñando con tu comadrejilla? -se burló-. Una comadreja y una ratita de **alcantarilla**… muy buena combinación, no crees? –dijo con una media sonrisa burlona-.

-Deja de decir tonterías, o tanto esfuerzo por pensar una frase que consideres inteligente hará que te sangre la nariz -contestó enfadada-.

-Bien, entonces quita tus cosas de la mesa. La necesito -puntualizó-.

-Y para que necesitas tu la mesa? -preguntó suspicaz y desconfiada la castaña, ajustándose más si podía el pijama de invierno-.

-Tu solo quita tus cosas, ocupan toda la mesa! -replicó el ojigris-. O acaso no tengo el mismo derecho a usarla que tu?

-Está bien -suspiró resignada. Con un movimiento de varita, apiló sus libros y apuntes ordenadamente en un extremo de la tabla-. Contento así?

-Si, por supuesto -dijo el rubio con aires altaneros-. Ahora podré explayarme en mis cosas.

El rubio trasteó un poco en el zurrón que llevaba colgado, y del cual Hermione no había percatado su presencia hasta ese mismo momento. Entonces sacó de el su hermosa varita, de madera rojiza y con una serpiente plateada enroscada en su mango. Hermione se había quedado mirándole como boba, observado con curiosidad que cosa tan importante tenía embelesado al rubio. Después de todo, algo demasiado interesante para un cabeza hueca como él no debía de importarle a ella mucho, pero de todos modos aparcó sus nueve horas de estudio a un lado para mirar disimuladamente por encima del sofá de orejas en el que estaba sentada frente al fuego.

-Miras algo, comelibros? –dijo Draco malfoy, notando como la castaña le observaba-.

-No… -dijo ruborizándose y observando de nuevo sus apuntes. Después, les dio la vuelta para ponerlos al derecho y se ruborizó mas-.

-Dime, Granger, conoces el juego del ajedrez? -preguntó con malicia-.

-Por supuesto, no me tomes por tonta -dijo molesta-. Y que si conozco el ajedrez?

-Y si te echas una partida amistosa conmigo? -preguntó el ojiplata, regalándole una media sonrisa socarrona. Hermione pensaba que era mas que evidente que pretendía burlarse de ella o algo parecido, así que mantuvo la guardia-.

-Por favor, cualquier frase en el que se junte la palabra "amistosa" en relación contigo debe de ser una farsa -dijo asqueada-. Y porque ese interés, Malfoy?

-Cuida tus modales, querida, porque yo no te he dicho nada esta vez -Hermione volvió a sonrojarse un poco, pero le mantuvo arriba la mirada en señal de desafío-. Simplemente te he invitado a jugar al ajedrez. Somos los únicos que hay, y llevas horas enterrada en ese aburrido montón de apuntes.

-Vaya, que considerado -ironizó Hermione-. Y donde está la trampa?

-En ningún lado, simplemente me aburro y la única que queda en la torre de este castillo eres tu -dijo con un poco de desprecio en la voz. Hermione estaba demasiado acostumbrada para poder notarlo incluso, así que ni contestó ni replicó-. Que me dices, juegas o no, Granger? –le repitió, mirándola a los ojos y fulminándola con la mirada. A Hermione le comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza la idea de una partida de ajedrez con Draco malfoy. Viendo como estaban las cosas, pareció no encontrar ninguna pega significativa, como una maldición en las fichas o un tablero que mordiese, porque aceptó-.

-De acuerdo. Jugaré.

-Pero… -comenzó Malfoy-.

-Sabía que había algún pero -dijo Hermione sofocada-. A ver, que pero pondrá el señorito Malfoy esta vez?

-Si te como una ficha, debo tener derecho a una pregunta sobre tu vida personal. Si tú me comes ficha, tu me preguntas a mi. Es justo? -dijo alzando la mano en señal de estrechársela-.

-Está bien -dijo aceptando la mano pálida del chico.

En una floritura de la elegante varita del Slytherin, apareció un tablero rojo y verde, con leones y serpientes como fichas. Lo colocó encima de la mesa, y Hermione atrajo su sofá de orejas hasta la mesa desde la chimenea. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a jugar, leones moviendo primeros.

-Y bien, Granger -dijo el chico, observando el tipico movimiento del peon central-, dime: ¿por qué es que llevas un pijama así de… invernal, en plena primavera? -preguntó el muchacho-.

-No quiero ir "provocando".

-Provocando? -rió Draco Malfoy ante aquella confesión-. Hablas en serio, Granger? Un pijama de manga corta no te sería ir "provocando" y seguro que no pareces un estofado por dentro -Malfoy movió la ficha de su serpiente peón dos pasos hacia delante-. Déjame que te enseñe cual.

Hermione echó un poco hacia atrás su silla observando como el Slytherin la apuntaba con su varita, en señal defensiva, pero fue demasiado tarde. Este la agitó grácilmente, y al momento el pijama de Hermione se fue transformando: Las mangas largas dieron paso a una cómoda y holgada blusa de manga corta de color rosa, con lunares negros en la cual había dibujado en el centro un perrito negro; los pantalones larguisimos y las zapatillas y calcetines fueron automáticamente sustituidos por unos pantaloncitos pirata color negro también y con los lunares rosa, con unas chanclas de "andar por casa" color rosa a conjunto con el resto de la ropa, y con una manicura en manos y pies de uñas rosas con huellas de perro negras encima. El pelo de Hermione, el cual estaba recogido en un moño ya casi completamente desecho, se rizó un poco y recogido por dos **Cintas** encima de la cabeza, dándole un aire infantil, unido por supuesto a sus pequeños tirabuzones.

-Malfoy, que estás… -comenzó a reñirle. Sin embargo, miró su atuendo actual con unos ojos bastante críticos y confesó-… pues… no está nada mal, no señor… ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

-Lo aprendí en el baile de navidad de cuarto curso, mientras observaba a las chicas de mi casa hacer conjuros para vestirse sin esfuerzo. Tómate las uñas como un regalo.

-Un Malfoy haciéndole un regalo a una sangre sucia? -se mofó.

Draco se levantó muy bruscamente de la mesa, tanto que algunas fichas del ajedrez mágico temblaron. Miró a Hermione con rabia, y contestó:

-Nunca, jamás, me oyes? Nunca, vuelvas a dirigirte a ti misma con esas palabras. Lo has entendido? –le espetó, mirando a Hermione como si fuera estúpida por decir tales cosas-. Es que a caso no tienes respeto sobre ti misma, Granger?

-De-De acuerdo -atinó a contestar la castaña, la cual estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá, intentándose mantener alejada del rubio todo lo posible debido al susto-. Pero…

-No quiero peros. Te toca mover a ti.

-Bien -en un movimiento maestro, el "caballo-león" de Hermione se comió a la torre de Slytherin-. Eso quiere decir que te puedo hacer una pregunta, no? -preguntó divertida-.

-Exacto. Veo que aprendes rápido -dijo el muchacho. Hermione lo estaba notando muy sereno de repente, pero le intentó restar importancia y planeó una pregunta lo suficientemente buena como para que el ojigris se sonrojase o soltara una maldición-.

-Em… alguna vez has tenido sexo con mas de dos personas al mismo tiempo? -preguntó la chica con atrevimiento. Luego maldijo para sí: De todas las preguntas, de todos los temas personales de la vida de alguien, tenia que preguntar sobre eso? Aun así, la curiosidad había sido mas fuerte que su voluntad-.

-No.

-Nunca? –preguntó, interesada-.

-Eso son dos preguntas, querida, respeta las reglas -contestó con chulería. El mismo Malfoy de siempre. En un movimiento de muñeca, cogió su alfil y comió el primer peón de la noche-. Y ahora soy yo el que debe de preguntar y tu la que va a responder… -Draco levantó una ceja y la miró acusatoriamente- con la vedad. Dime, Alguna vez has tenido sexo con la comadreja? -"Espero que no" se sorprendió malfoy pensando-.

-Con Ron…? -preguntó. Hermione se ruborizó muchísimo-, pues no, claro que no! Como se te ocurre, Malfoy. Al contrario de ti, no voy teniendo… "eso" con gente a la que considero mi amiga.

-Oh, vamos, Granger, no sigas que me vas a hacer sonrojas -dijo orgulloso el Slytherin. Hermione comió un peón y sonrió, satisfecha de haber dado ese maravilloso cursillo intensivo de Ajedrez cuando tenía diez años.

-Bien, dime, príncipe Malfoy -preguntó "inocentemente" Hermione-, alguna vez te has sentido tentado a probar lo prohibido, como por ejemplo, una chica Gryffindor?

Draco Malfoy se pensó dos veces la respuesta, o eso pensó la leona. El se removió mentalmente incómodo, pero luego pensó que podría mentir, siempre y cuando la chica no se diera cuenta.

-Eso depende del significado "prohibido". Las Gryffindor, al contrario de lo que pienses, no son prohibidas para los Slytherin, sino más bien… una meta a conseguir.

-Ya, claro, eso no responde a mi pregunta, Malfoy –sonrió la chica-. Dime, te has sentido atraído por una Gryffindor o no?

-Pues si, señorita "sabelotodo" –dijo con soltura el rubio-. Sorprendida?

-Con quien? –Exclamó impresionada la ojimiel-.

-Eso son dos preguntas, Granger, y va contra las normas de nuestro jueguecito –dijo con una sonrisa de lado-. Aunque te sorprendería la cantidad de chicas de Gryffindor que se meterían en una **caja** con moño solo para que yo la abriera y les prestara un poco de atención como la que se merecen, y no como la que Weasley te presta a ti –sonrió con malicia el ojigris-. Ya he visto la manera en la que te trata, y no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que eres una chica.

-Entérate, hurón patético, Weasley y yo no tenemos nada. Además –dijo-, yo tengo bien claro que ya no soy un patito feo.

-Eso es cierto –dijo el rubio, observando una gran comida de su rey por parte de la castaña-. Ahora eres bonita, pero eso no cuenta para nada, porque no es lo que atrae a un Slytherin.

-Jaque –dijo satisfecha-. Además yo no estoy interesada en atraer a tontos que tienen padres ricachones con **bastón** en el que esconden varita. Los niños pijos y ricos no son de mi agrado, menos siendo Slytherins. Veo que te suena lo del bastón –dijo satisfecha-. Asi es, aunque te parezca increíble hay una chica que no se muere por tus huesos –le replicó-. Y además tengo una pregunta. En que momento decidiste pensar que yo era bonita? –preguntó-.

Malfoy se quedó de repente muy tieso. "_en que momento dije yo que ella era bonita, por amor de merlín?_" Se sintió como un completo estupido al recapacitar y aceptar que, efectivamente, le había dicho a la castaña que ella era bonita, pero también recordó haberle dicho que eso no es todo lo que se necesita.

-Resulta, Granger, que por mucho que te duela saberlo los chicos son chicos, independientemente de la casa que sean, a la hora de fijarse en una chica. Y tu eres una chica.

-Me resulta muy extraño que mi enemigo se preocupe mas por como me veo que mi mejor amigo –dijo socarronamente-. Espero que solo haya sido una casualidad –dijo Hermione, mirándole con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

-Por supuesto que ha sido una desangelada casualidad, Granger, y por lo que veo, también lo ha sido tu jaque –dijo, señalando como una pieza de sus serpientes se comía al caballo que había hecho jaque a su reina-. Ahora dime, te parezco Sexy? –Inquirió sin preámbulos-. Y recuerda que me tienes que decir la verdad.

-Pues –dijo ella, sintiéndose incomoda-. No eres feo, desde luego, pero…

-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado –le corrigió el chico, olvidándose del ajedrez-. Respóndeme, Granger, te parezco sexy?

-Maldita sea, Malfoy –se quejó ella, colorada como un tomate-. Si, me pareces sexy!

-Y serías capaz de tener sexo conmigo?

-Antes me tiro del mirador de la torre de astronomía –dijo entre dientes, olvidando ella también que solo era una pregunta por comida de ficha-.

-Ya, claro –dijo el rubio, acercándose a ella por encima de la mesa sonriendo, esta vez completamente-. Acaso crees que me puedes engañar? No estas diciendo la verdad.

-Te divierte intimidarme o que es lo que te pasa, loco? –Dijo Hermione, notando como su trasero daba un resbalón en su silla de encogerse, y cayo a la mullida alfombra, en el suelo-. No ves lo que me haces hacer?

Draco se dio la vuelta, se levantó de su silla y miró con los ojos entornados a Hermione, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella dudó un poco, pero la final aceptó su mano y la levantó. Grosso error.

Todo fue levantarla y coger su cintura, atrayéndola hacia el. Hermione intentó zafarse, moviendo sus coletas hacia los lados con los movimientos de su cabeza.

-Que te ocurre Granger?

-Déjame, Malfoy, yo… por merlín! –Exclamó, notando como por su cuello se esparcían pequeños besitos-. Que estás haciendo?

-Tu que crees que estoy haciendo? –preguntó el rubio-.

-El idiota, eso es lo que es… estás hacien… haciendo –dijo ella entre suspiros. Notaba perfectamente como la mano que le rodeaba la cintura hacía un rato que no la retenía, pero ella ya no quería irse de allí en medio.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustaban los idiotas –dijo el rubio, llevándola al sofá y tumbándola debajo suya. Hermione no pudo contener un suspiro al notar en que escena estaba metida ella misma, con Draco Malfoy, rubio, de ojos claros, y en ese momento de mirada penetrante y… _"si, lo admito, el chico es sexy…!"_ pensó ella. No se atrevía a tocar nada que no fuera el sofá, cosa que al rubio no parecía importarle mucho. Desabotonó la camisa de manga corta del pijama de lunares de Hermione, pero siguió cubriendo su cuerpo, de modo que ella decidiría si seguir con el juego. Hermione respondió instintivamente empujando con su cadera hacia arriba, donde el miembro del rubio rugía cual león (un poco paradójico). Hermione se atrevió a rozar un poco la cintura del rubio, subiendo por su suave y esbelta espalda. El chico soltó un pequeño suspiro. Hermione se estaba entusiasmando, así que desabotonó su camisa, que aun no había cambiado por el pijama, del uniforme de los Slytherins, y observó su torso, a tiempo para notar como los labios del rubio buscaban los suyos desde las mejillas de ella. Se encontraron en una lucha por la dominación, en la que claramente el rubio fue vencedor, acariciando su pecho y bajando los pantalones del pijama de la castaña, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. La obnubilación que le producían tantas sensaciones juntas, unido a la agitación que estaba dándose en ese momento encima de aquel sofá, hizo que Hermione perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Donde estaba, con quien estaba… eso se podía ir por el subidero a la vez bajaba los pantalones del rubio con los dedos muy lentamente. Los colocó por sus rodillas y sin querer se dio cuenta de que había bajado también la ropa interior. Retiró la mirada rápidamente poniéndose roja como la tapicería del sofá. El rubio no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta el también.

-Joder Granger, tienes que ser adorable hasta en momentos así? –preguntó el rubio, jadeando-.

Hermione miró con ojos de disculpa, que fueron rápidamente sustituidos por la mirada de "oh, por merlín" que puso cuando el rubio se deshizo de los pantalones de pijama junto con las braguitas. Ya no había vuelta atrás, pensó Hermione. Comenzó a notar perfectamente como los besos del rubio intentaban relajarla para, posteriormente, introducir su miembro en ella, lentamente. Hermione pensó que, si eso era el cielo, podría tocarlo mil veces sin importarle en absoluto. También pensó, mientras el chico comenzaba a embestir con mas entusiasmo, que Draco era un gran amante, a pesar de ser un engreído, egoísta, ególatra, creído, bravucón y sin duda el más egocéntrico de todos los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Después de todo, lo hacían todas las noches. Era su juego, el juego al que le gustaba jugar con el, y a él jugar con ella. Siempre con respuestas inteligentes, siempre terminando en el sofá, siempre dejando el tablero a parte, dejando siempre que el rubio le diera jaque mate.


	2. Explicación del Reto Pictionary

Hola! yo misma propuse el reto para el que fue escrito este fic, llamado El reto "Pictionary". Se que gente pide retos de parejas extrañas, de cosas así, pero me pareció una buena idea crear un reto que pudiera ser completamente libre de imaginación añadiendo algunas palabras que fueran algo... inverosímiles. Así nació Jaque Mate, que espero de verdad que os guste, podeis pasaros por el foro de Fanfiction en el que este reto ha sido propuesto y afiliaros si os sentís slytherins de corazón ^^

El reto consiste en que el fic debe contener las siguientes palabras: **Adornar, feo/a, telefono, alcantarilla, agenda, caja, bastón, cinta, resbalón y mirador.**

Yo creo que lo hice bastante bien, aunque he de admitir que en Word pone que tengo 3000 palabras justas y en Fanfiction 3.033 pero no se porque ha sucedido T_T spero que ese poquito no me lo tengais en cuenta, y sobretodo espero que os guste!


End file.
